Multiple lens cameras for taking successive exposures are generally known.
For example, prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,953 issued Jan. 20, 1998 discloses a multiple lens camera for use with a rectangular-shaped film sheet having eight imaging areas. The camera has eight taking lens and a similar number of exposure apertures behind the taking lenses. Respective shutters are individually operated to uncover and recover the exposure apertures to successively expose the film imaging areas.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,882 issued Nov. 23, 1993 discloses a multiple lens camera for use with a filmstrip in which each film frame is divided into eight imaging (sub-frame) areas. The camera has eight taking lenses and a similar number of exposure apertures behind the taking lenses. Two shutter disks each with four holes are coaxially rotated first in one direction to align respective pairs of the holes in the shutter disks to successively uncover and recover four of the film imaging areas and then in reverse direction to align respective pairs of the holes to successively uncover and recover four more imaging areas.